


The Sun And The Tree

by RedGayBlueGay



Series: DEH Fairy Tales! [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, LISTEN I WAS WATCHING RAPUNZEL AND I THOUGHT OF THIS OKAY, M/M, Multi, Rapunzel AU, Rapunzel!Connor, This has probably been done before, connor isnt an asshole, evan aint a crook in this yall can fuccin fight me, hes a soft boi who likes nature and bonds with animals, hes also a soft boi who wants to learn about what he missed, i should stop meming, idk how this will go, if there are any warnings ill put them in the beginning notes, im deadass doing an Anastasia Au as well, im wasting tags arent i, itll probably be like 4 to 6 chapters, larry murphy? being a good dad to connor? its more likely than you think, listen i added Jared and Alana as key aspects to the story, nO it does not necessarily follow the rapunzel storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/RedGayBlueGay
Summary: Rapunzel Au with our favorite Tree Bros(Okay this is like my first time posting a DEH fic online blease don't judge)





	The Sun And The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches, with a completely different fandom lol
> 
> I don't think there's any triggers, but if you see something please don't hesitate to tell me!!

A long, long time ago, a drop of sunlight rained down from the heavens, and landed on the young earth. A beautiful golden flower grew from that drop, and it was rumored to have healing properties. One woman, named Mother Gothel, knew about this flower, and kept it to herself. She greedily used the flower by singing a special song, and restoring her youth. Remember her, because she's important.

Across the land, was a vast and mighty kingdom, ruled by a young couple by the names of Queen Cynthia and King Larry Murphy. The wife was pregnant with their first child, and everything was swell. Their kingdom was prospering, there was no illness, barely any crime, no death, no war. Everyone was in perfect harmony, both the nature and people living amongst each other. Children danced and sung in the markets, while woman shopped for the necessities to support their families. Yes, some people were poorer than most, like a nurse by the name of Heidi Hansen, who was happily married to a gorgeous man by the name of Alan Luz. Heidi is another important character, so keep an eye out fo her as well. She never took her husband's name, and kept her maiden name.

All was well in every part of the kingdom. Until it wasn't. One day, the Queen grew very ill. The King was frantic, hiring doctor after doctor in order to find a cure. Though the Queen grew more and more ill each day. That is, until one day, Heidi stumbled upon the magical golden flower. She uprooted it, and raced to the palace, just knowing it would heal the Queen. They made the flower into a tea, and fed it to the dying queen. The following day, she was healthy. The following week, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy with long, golden locks, a symbol of the flower. They named him Connor. Once more, all was well. In celebration of the prince's birth, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, suns painted on them. All good things must come to an end, eh?

Mother Gothel knew of this, and was infuriated. (See, I told you she would be important!) How  _dare_ they take her beautiful flower?! Riddled with anger, she took a day to plot out her revenge. Even so, she grew wearier and wearier. Finally, she had a plan. One night, while the kingdom was asleep, Mother Gothel snuck into the nursery, and stole baby Connor from under the King and Queen's noses. In the morning, the kingdom was frantic. Their prince was  _missing!_ The couple was heartbroken, and miles away, so was Heidi Hansen. She had discovered one of the best things in her life was happening, and then dreadful news happens. What did Heidi find out? Well, I'll tell you later. The King sent out many many searchers, all came up with nothing.

Mother Gothel raised the child Connor as her own, never allowing him to leave. Everyday on Connor's birthday, however, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hopes their prince will return. They also had a daughter by the name of Zoe Murphy, and cherished her just as they had Connor. They kept close eye on the little princess, and she was never out of anyone's sight. But the King and Queen still longed for their prince to return to them. Connor would watch the lanterns fly through the night, dreaming of leaving the tower, to see the golden lights.   
________________________________

Connor sighed as he read the same book, for the fiftieth time. "Mother," he called, brushing his golden hair out of his face. "Yes, my flower?" Came his mother's reply. "The next time you go to the market, may you please purchase me some books?"

There was a pause, before his mother answered his question. "Of course, Dear. I should be leaving soon, I must go across the country for food and other things. Perhaps I'll get you some books there. Come here so I can brush your hair." Connor obediently walked to his mother, heavy, thick, golden locks of hair followed after him, as he sat down on the stool. His mother, in her beautiful glory, sat down behind him. "Connor dear, may you sing to me?" She questioned softly.

Connor opened his mouth, and began to sing quietly. "Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,

Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates' design  
Save what has been lost,  
And bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine." Connor's hair was glowing brightly as he completed the song, and his mother's wrinkles disappeared.

"I should be fine for the week, and I shall head out now," his mother spoke softly as she finished brushing out his hair. Connor stood up, making his way to the only window in the entire tower. He placed his hair over the hook, and waited for his mother. She grabbed her cloak, and a bag, before walking to Connor. She kissed the boy's head, and grabbed onto the hair. He lowered her to the ground, and she shouted up to him, "Goodbye dear, I love you!" To which Connor replied with, "I love you more."

As his mother faded away, he caught her saying back, "I love most!"  
________________________________  
Connor tried finding a spot to paint on his wall once more. He huffed as he dangled from his hair, relying on said locks to keep him from falling. He carefully painted the mural, an easy smile splitting his lips. He yearned to see the floating lights, but remembered his mother's constant warning.

 _"There are men out there wanting to kill you! Once they find out about your hair, you'll be dead. Do you want to die?" His mother scolded angrily. At that moment, a simple thought appeared in Connor's head._ Yes,  _he thought,_ yes I do.  _But he didn't say it out loud. He had very vile thoughts just like that. "But mother, those floating lights_ have  _to mean something! They always show up on my birthday!" He'd argue, but to no avail._   _His mother insisted that the outdoors were dangerous. "Mother knows best, listen to your mother, it's a very scary world out there!" She had shouted back, dissolving into a short musical number that had Connor spooked afterwards. "I won't try to sneak out to see the floating lights.." he promised warily._

Signing wearily, Connor lowered himself to the ground. He wandered the tower again, rereading the same three novels, cleaning the tower, painting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**POV CHANGE: Evan!**

So, what was the exciting news that Heidi Hansen received, the same day Connor was found missing? Well, she found out she was expecting. A few months later, a beautiful baby boy was born, with sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an adorable smile. Heidi named him Evan Hansen. She wanted her son to have her maiden name, because her husband was returning home later and later every night. He grew up to be a very handsome young man, spending most of his time climbing trees. Evan avoided social events at all costs, and never liked people. He grew up with slight abandonment issues, because his father eventually left him and his mother for another woman. Evan thought it was his fault, because of his birth, but Heidi was quick to reassure her son. Another thing about him, Evan grew up basically in a tree. He always preferred nature to actual people, and every year, he'd watch the lanterns from a tree. He knew what the lanterns meant, and wondered what the prince was like, or even more so, where the prince was. If he was alive, even.

When Evan was in the forest, a lot of animals approached him, and actually enjoyed his quiet company. Heidi had once come searching for Evan, who was only seven at the time, and found him playing with wolves. She nearly freaked out, but calmed when she realized her son was getting a bath from a mother wolf. When Evan noticed his mom, he sprung up, kissing the female wolf's head. He had waved goodbye to the wolves, his hair still a slobbery mess atop his head as he followed Heidi. So, Heidi knew the bond Evan had with the forest and it's creatures, and she was fine with it. That is, until one day Evan didn't return. And that brings us to now.

Evan raced through the forest, panic seizing his heart. A pack of black wolves were chasing after him, sent by a mean farmer who got pissed at the teen for freeing a rabbit from a cage. He jumped over a tree branch, and continued sprinting. Then, he approached a cliff. A tree was hanging off the side of it. Evan jumped to the side, maneuvering away from the pack of rabid wolves. The creatures fell for it, and they continued off of the cliff with startled yelps. Evan felt bad for the poor dog-like animals, and he knitted his eyebrows together worriedly as he crept to the edge of the cliff. He saw the wolves down there, all getting up with grunts and grumbles. He sighed in relief, and then heard a crack. The tree was about to fall, and take him with it. Before he had time to react, the tree snapped from the cliff, and he held on tightly as he screamed in terror, and fell. The wind whipped through his hair, and he had his eyes tightly shut. Thankfully, the tree broke his fall, and all he ended up doing was bounce off the tree, and land hard on his back. It knocked the wind out of him, and he gasped for breath, but he was alive. Stumbling to his feet, Evan glanced around. The wolves were gone, and there were long vines covering an opening to something. The vines were beautiful, covered in purple flowers. He walked up to the flowers, pressing his hand to the lovely petals. And then his hand slipped through. Blue eyes widened, and he pushed through the vines, leaves and petals caressing his cheeks. In the clearing there was a meadow. In the middle of the meadow, there was a tall, tall tower. Evan's eyes widened with amazement, and he approached the run down tower. He looked up towards the window, and saw a flash of gold. "What the.." he murmured, leaning a hand against one of the bricks. The brick pushed in, and a secret door opened up. Evan fell trough the door, landing hard on his chest, his hands breaking his fall.

The blonde teen entered the building warily, anxiously glancing around. The inside was dark, very dark, and Evan had to squint his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. There were stairs climbing up the walls of the tower, and Evan made the unconscious decision to start climbing.

...

After about 30 minutes of climbing, the sandy-haired boy saw a trapdoor. He carefully opened it, poking his head through the hole like a curious rabbit. His eyes scanned the room he was in, as he slowly climbed into the hole. He shut the trapdoor, taking a look around the inside of the tower. It was neat, not a hair out of line. Evan stared at the huge mural on the walls, the images so simple but detailed. In the center there was a boy with very long golden hair. He was mesmerized by the paintings, until a harsh voice snarled out, "Who are you, and  _what_ are you doing here?" Whirling around, Evan met the brown eyes of a teenage boy, around his age. Maybe older? He noticed a hint of blue color in the other boy's left eye. Bottom right corner. Evan didn't notice the other boy was still questioning him until he stared at him expectantly. "I—uhm...Pardon me. What did you say?"

The taller teen scoffed, and then repeated himself. "I said, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Evan nodded, and fiddled with his fingers as he answered. "M-my name is Evan Hansen, and I uh, w-was being chased b-by a farmer's w-wolves because I freed a rabbit tr-trapped in one of his tr-traps. I d-don't like an-animals being trapped." The unnamed teen nodded, his eyes still showing mistrust. "Then my name is Connor." Connor's eyes then lit up with childish excitement. "What's the outdoors like?"

"Wh-what?"

"The outdoors. What is it like?"

"O-oh. It's v-very grassy. Forest-y, and there's clear blue skies. Have you n-never been outside?"

"No. Mother thinks all men are bad and doesn't want me to be killed. You're too anxious to be dangerous." Connor replied. Evan nodded. "W-well, y-yes there are s-some bad men, but mostly everyone is um...okay. I-I don't like p-people that much, b-but they seem nice? M-my Mom is very sweet."

"But mother wouldn't lie to me? Would she?" Connor murmured. Evan shrugged, "M-my mom lied to m-me about s-some things when I was y-younger."

"But I'm almost eighteen—oh my god! I completely forgot!" Connor suddenly exclaimed.

"W-what?"

Rather than replying, Connor slung some of his hair up onto a rafter. Evan watched him with interest as the taller teen used his hair to climb up to the rafters. Connor pushed open a secret trap door in the ceiling, and climbed through. Once he completed his business, and returned to Evan rather quickly. "Okay. First of all; what are the floating lights? They appear every year on my birthday!" The taller teen exclaimed.

"Th-the floating lights? Y-you mean the l-lanterns the King and Qu-Queen release every year?"

"Yes! They're lanterns?"

"Y-yeah. It's because a long time a-ago, before I-I was born, the Qu-Queen had a baby boy. One-one night, the baby prince w-was stolen an-and every year on-on his b-birthday they set off lanterns t-to guide him h-home, or-or to grieve for him, i-if he's d-dead." Evan answered. Connor nodded in interest. "What do they look like up close?"

"V-very pretty."

"Take me to them. Please. I want to see them but mother will never let me!"

"I-I um, are y-you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"O-okay. Sh-should we pack something? L-like food?" Evan questioned. Connor thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll be right back."

**Author's Note:**

> That was thy prologue/first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it?
> 
> Also: liSTEN I KNOW IT WAS KINDA FAST PACED BUT ITS NOT GONNA BE A 100 CHAPTER FANFIC YALL


End file.
